Of Duties and Creeds
by The Writing Bee
Summary: Armada based. Starscream centered. Alternate universe setting.
1. In Which there are Medical Difficulties

About this story:

- It's a child of Transformers: Armada and Assassin's Creed. (don't expect anything great from it)

- Intro inspired by Deceptigrape's 'Savior' story.

Other Story News:

-That other story idea will be started over summer (maybe).

Note:

You all know military time, right? 

0032 = 12:32 AM (midnight)

0213 = 2:13 AM

0501 = 5:01 AM

1843 = 6:43 PM

Date reference:

# Sun = Day

# Moon Cycle = Month

(Yeah it's in Chinese style, deal with it)

**Of Duties and Creeds**

Chapter 1

(Autobot Base, Medical Bay, 0032 hours, 14th Sun of the 8th Moon Cycle)

Everyone he knew was against his decision to rescue a Decepticon, but a high ranking Decepticon on the side of the Autobots would be a major step in information, and maybe converting other Decepticons. Of course this was all in theory. It had been more than a little difficult to capture Starscream without some kind of fatality, and he was hell bent on not cooperating with them, even if they were his only chance at life. Optimus insisted that he just needed time.

"Shh-h-h-aa-a-ut up! S-s-s-shut up and g-get out!" 

Red Alert jerked back out of reflex as a table was flung wide in no particular direction, smashing into an other table with various equipment on it and breaking everything on it. Optimus and Jetfire burst into the room, having been thundering down the hall since getting their medic's call for help.

"What happened?!"

"Great Primus!"

"G-g-g-geeeeEE-ET! OUT! A-A-Aaa-ALL OF YOU-U-U-U!" Starscream shrieked, energon still leaking from his multitude of wounds. It was a wonder he was still standing, and how he had his bearings at all. His vocal processor was obviously greatly damaged, skipping and emmiting multi-toned screams as he yelled at all of them. Unnatural growls and clicks were crawling out of his mouth as he limped in a slow, deffensive circle while the Autobots in the room tried to approach.

"You sure this was a good idea?"

"Calm down Starscream, we're here to help you."

"I need to seal your wounds and repair you. Conciousness, let alone _activity_, is out of the question for someone in your state."

"B-b-ack off Autobo-o-o-t!" 

Starscream stumbled back and knocked over another table, stumbling again and crashing against the counter behind him. He let out a loud howl of pain and collapsed slightly, watching through optics crowded with warning messages as the Autobots approached him again. The Decepticon was running on empty, on nothing but sheer determination, and a single break in that was certain to doom his systems to shut down. He swiped at them blindly, trying to run using the counter for support, but feeling some one grab him.

"Jetfire! Help me hold him down."

"Trying! He's a bit slippery!"

"Le-e-et GO of me-e-e!" The open wound on his helm contacted the edge of the counter in his struggles, and his systems shut down.

"Red Alert!"

"Table! Now!"

"Ohhh shoot, did we break him?"

"I don't think so, but his phsycological state is obviously very strained. Strap him down."

They had managed to bring this seeker in on the brink of death, or so they thought, and it was Optimus's 'gut feeling' that was holding the Decepticon in the medical bay. He was being a bit of an optomist to think he could get the Decepticon sympathetic to the Autobot cause, let alone stop him from dying.

"Jetfire, get me that energon feed. Optimus, that welder." Red Alert instructed as he began to pull straps over unwounded areas.

Starscream had been found in the large midway zone between Autobots and Decepticons, fighting off two other seekers that had chased him down. He was already in a desperate state of impending shut-down when those two seekers had caught up to him, and they had a pretty good idea who had done the main beating. Part of his helm was cleaved away, and part of his faceplate was also gone, revealing a naked optic that was somehow still working. The elbow joint in his left arm was broken, and it was a fair bet that he had a fracture in his right leg. His sword wing had to be taken away from him, and the other wing was torn away at the lower edge. The second largest worry was a blaster shot to the abdomen that revealed circuitry and coolant tubing. Everywhere else seemed to have obtained moderate wounds, from shallow gashes to blaster marks.

"Alright, connect that tubing there, and pinch off any open tubing that's leaking until I get to it. Start taking off the armor around his elbow and leg over there." 

"Everything okay in here?" Smokescreen stepped into the medbay amongst the chaos, having been wanting to take a look at this Decepticon since there was word Optimus was going to search for him. Pretty much everyone was against having the Decepticon here except for Optimus and Hotshot. Smokescreen himself was at a bit of a half way point, since he was very glad to have Hotshot back and safe within the Autobot base. But hearing about Starscream's rap-sheet of murders was threatening to make him overlook the one good deed. He'd assassinated more than a few Autobot commanders, and had just recently attempted to take out Optimus Prime himself. Luckily, he'd failed and had actually been captured for a few days before he escaped. If he hadn't escaped, he wouldn't have released Hotshot from that prison.

But that's how it is in war, isn't it? Good news for one side is bad news for the other.

"No, not really."

"Smokescreen, get out. We need all the space in here."

"Tell Hotshot this guy is going to be juuuust fine."

"Oh, uh, okay then."

"I said get out! Optimus, grab another welder from that table over there."

Smokescreen left quickly after that, still wondering if taking in that Decepticon was a good idea. 

----(Autobot Base, Refueling Area, 0213 hours)

"Hey Hotshot, you know that guy in the medical bay, right?" Smokescreen asked as he walked over to their designated lunch table with two cubes of energon. The yellow bot looked up and just blinked at him, thought processes cycling for a few seconds before he realized what his friend was talking about.

"Oh, you mean Starscream? I watched him and talked with him while on brig watch duty." Hotshot accepted the energon cube gladly and started to drink.

"... And? Is he a hardcore Decepticon like everyone else says?" Smokescreen hadn't touched his cube yet, and it took a few moments for Hotshot to answer as he swallowed his energon.

"...Dunno about 'hardcore' since he let me go. But he is a grumpy prick who threw his own armor at me to get me to stop talking."

"... Ah. So is he an okay guy or should I start worrying about Optimus's mainframe?"

"... Not sure. But if Optimus thinks he deserves a second chance, I'll agree with him. You gonna drink that?" Hotshot guestured to his friend's cube of energon. Smokescreen nodded and picked the cube up.

"I'm not saying that Optimus is crazy or anything, really, I swear. But have you heard about all the stuff that 'con has done?" He started to down the cube while Hotshot looked thoughtful.

"... No? I know he did a bunch of stuff though to be so high on the Autobot wanted list. Up there with Megatron and Shockwave I think." Smokescreen choked on the energon.

"You don't even KNOW? He was the one that assassinated all those Autobot commanders. The first time he was actually seen was when he killed Ultra Magnus. I heard he almost got captured that time too." At this new information, Hotshot just stared. Why hadn't anyone told him about that rather major piece of information? For that matter, why hadn't he asked?

"... Really?"

"Yeah, really."

"... I... did not know that." This changed his perspective around a bit. Slaggit, they had a serious murderer in their medical bay! "We gotta tell Optimus!" He made to stand and run to the door, but Smokescreen grabbed him.

"Hold it there, Hotshot. He already knows, duh." Now he felt calmer with Hotshot being the one panicking.

"But just saving a lowly cadet isn't enough to match up to six Autobot commanders! And who knows who else!" He tried to run again, but felt Smokescreen's long arm hook onto his shoulder.

"Stop; don't you think Optimus has already thought of all that? And you kinda just insulted yourself there." Smokescreen started to drink more of his energon while Hotshot floundered in his thoughts.

"But he's KILLED-! And, and battlefields are different-! And, and and... Ultra Magnus is HUGE and old and a veteran fighter and-!" He flailed his arms a bit for emphasis. Behind him, the door opened and revealed a rather tired looking Wheeljack, who perked up at seeing the other two Autobots. 

"Ah, Wheeljack! You can talk some sense into Hotshot. You know that Decepticon seeker in the medical bay, right?" Smokescreen knew that Wheeljack was possibly the only one who could put a roadblock in Hotshot's thinking pattern, and was hoping that the cadet would help him out. Unfortunately, he didn't know that the Autobot had just gotten back from recon, so he had no idea about Starscream being in the medical bay.

"... There's a Decepticon in the repair bay?" Wheeljack just blinked at the two of them, while Hotshot jumped right on the topic.

"Yes! And he's a serious murdering slaggart of a Decepticon! Next to Shockwave on the wanted list!"

"What!?"

"Optimus went out and rescued him in the midway zone! He did save me from that Decepticon prison, but he's killed a lot of Autobots! Really important Autobots!" Hotshot was almost bouncing with energy as he rambled, guesturing for emphasis at himself and then in a randomly chosen direction.

"Why is Optimus letting him in the medical bay then?" Wheeljack held onto his level thought processing, but it was obvious he was alarmed and confused. Smokescreen just sighed and smacked himself in the face, feeling that this would take a while.

---- (Autobot Base, Medical Bay, 0501 hours)

"LE-E-E-ET GO OF ME-E-E!" Starscream was thrashing against the bindings that held him to the medical table as he shrieked. Optimus was trying to hold him down while Red Alert attempted to replace his elbow joint. He was out of immediate danger, but still required critical medical attention. Jetfire had been replaced with Ratchet about five minutes into surgery, and the Autobot was growing quickly impatient with Starscream.

"You really need to stop waking up before we expect you to." Ratchet was trying to hold his helm still in order to harmlessly offline the Decepticon for the rest of the surgery, but it seemed like that would be almost impossible between the wound and Starscream's struggles. He let out a loud scream when Red Alert forced the fixed elbow joints back together.

"Starscream, we are here to help you! Calm down!" Optimus was starting to think the only way they would be able to do this surgery was with Starscream awake, because he seemed to fight unconciousness like it was death. He had originally wanted to save talking to him for later, after Starscream had the time to think things over himself, but right now seemed as good a time as any, "Starscream, I know you're scared right now, but we are trying to help you!"

"I-I-I DON'T NE-E-EED YOUR HEL-L-L-LP! I-I-I DO-O-ON'T NEED A-A-ANYONE'S HEL-L-LP!" He screamed in denial, trying to struggle away from Red Alert as he moved to continue fixing the elbow. Optimus let out a heavy sigh as the Decepticon began to scream in pain again. This would take a while.

---- (Autobot Base, Optimus Prime's Quarters, 1843 hours)

"Do you feel able to be on active duty again?" Optimus looked up from his multitude of reports at the young cadet who stood a bit akwardly infront of his desk. Hotshot's wounds had been minor when he'd arrived, and Red Alert had said he would be allowed to return to active duty after resting for a while.

"Well, I feel fine now. Running around a bit won't hurt me." The cadet rubbed the back of his helm a bit absently.

"I'll return you to active duty then. You'll go on patrol in two days. You may leave." Optimus nodded slightly to the door behind him, watching as Hotshot saluted him before turning and leaving. 

Ever since he'd returned, the flow of reports and paperwork never seemed to stop or lessen, and constant coordination of troops on the field ate up his time. Morale was always a concern, and he had made note to appear on the battlefield when he deemed it nessesary on more important incursions. Between paperwork, field work, conferences and participating in the all-important activities of recharging and replenishing his energon levels, he barely had any time for himself. Now the Decepticon in the bay needed to be watched over and talked to. Perhaps it was time to call in a favor from Scavenger.

---- (Data Scrambled, Rebooting System, Memory File Number AF0000276)

_What makes you classify someone as a killer? The act of murder. Circumstances of the murder. Maybe even their reaction to the murder. _

_Every soldier must come to terms with ending the life of another. Whether it be grief. Or denial. Justifying it because they were the enemy. Because the enemies are bad guys. It's okay to kill the bad guys. Everyone else says it's okay to kill the bad guys. Because they're bad._

_In the heat of battle, it's okay to kill the bad guys. Because the bad guys are trying to kill you and your friends. You aren't killing them, you're deffending everything you believe in. You're scared, and fear makes people do crazy things. You have to be crazy to do crazy things. Or maybe you have to be cool to do crazy things._

_But what about those that don't need the fear of the battlefield to do crazy things? Those that go for the kill in the place their target feels safest. _

_Is it okay? When your hands don't shake with fear after killing someone. If you hold your kills close so they don't die alone? If it's easier to do than to think?_

_Is it even murder? If someone told you to do it. If you were following orders? They killed with your hands? They decided what was right and what was wrong? _

_What makes killing okay? Emotional attatchment or strict calculation? For the greater good?_

_What really is right and really is wrong?_

_What do you want?_

"MURDERER!" Piercing light sliced through the dark room, even cutting into the dank smell of energon and oil. He could feel thick, clinging grime under every armor plate and he couldn't understand why. He was supposed to be proud of what he had done. To be the best of the best that only produced perfection. He should feel weightless and unstoppable after taking down Ultra Magnus. But something rooted him to the spot. The Autobot in the doorway wouldn't stand a chance against him. What was he so afraid of?

"...DON'T LOOK AT ME!"

(Autobot Base, Medical Bay, 1100 Hours, 19th Sun of the 8th Moon Cycle)

"He's awake. Run diagnostics." Footsteps. Clinking of metal on metal. The soft exhail of hydraulics.

"I've alerted Optimus, he'll be down shortly."

"Make sure he's secure."

"Starscream? Can you hear us?"

He felt weak, and his body was heavy. Muscle cables contracted but his limbs refused to move. When his optics finally flickered to life, the bright white blinded his sensors, processors working to filter in contrasts and identify what he was staring at. The clean, white tiled ceilings with soft, even lighting was unfamiliar. His vocalizer ground painfully in protest when he tried to use it.

"... Where am I?" This didn't feel like Decepticon HQ. Something felt very wrong.

"You're in the Autobot medical bay. Can you tell me the last thing you remember?"

"Atleast this is better than him screaming at us." 

That's right. He'd been captured. Captured by the Autobots after having an 'argument' with Megatron. There was nowhere he was safe now, no one he was safe with, and no one to rely on for guidance. He'd made a horrible mistake and there was nothing he could do to fix it.

The italicized bit was after watching 'The Brave One'.


	2. Where Some Team Members are Lost

Just a note:

This Starscream mirrors the Starscream at the end of Armada. Minus the getting vaporized bit. Aside from that, Starscream = Altair.

Wow, this chapter got churned out pretty fast. Neat, eh?

**Of Duties and Creeds**

Chapter 2

(Autobot Base, Brig, 1600 hours, 4th Sun of the 9th Moon Cycle)

"Forget it! I'm not talking and there's nothing you can do to make me talk!" Starscream snapped, shoving his hands onto his hips haughtily as he glared through the bars at Optimus. There was no shortage of snappy insults to be had from this seeker, but what he was trying to get seemed impossible. He wanted atleast some information as a show of good faith after saving Starscream, who only yelled that he didn't ask to be saved and that he would have been fine on his own.

Which was a load of scrap.

Even if he had killed both of the seekers, and he'd killed one when they got to him, his wounds would have guaranteed his demise. While it was a given that Starscream was a fantastic warrior and Decepticon Death Machine, he was only a robot, and wasn't invincible. Optimus just sighed in reflection, shaking his head.

"We are not going to torture you if that's what you're thinking. But whether you like it or not, this is the safest place you can possibly be. I know many of my own men would like nothing better than to mount your head on their wall for what you've done in the past, but I believe you have a chance to turn yourself around. I know you have it in you." Optimus had taken Hotshot's advice in staying a reasonable distance from the bars, since Starscream had absolutely no preference to being a submissive prisoner.

"Shut up! Don't talk like you know me! Because you don't!" Starscream lashed out at the bars between them angrily, gripping the steel hard enough to hear some kind of creak. Optimus had been trying to coax him into helping the Autobots for a few days now, since he'd gotten out of the repair bay ( which he'd dubbed 'Hell)'. But the Autobot Prime hadn't raised his voice once in all their talks, only kept it at the same calming, soothing tone. And though he wouldn't admit it, he was starting to weaken with nothing solid to back up his refusal. What was he trying to protect now anyway? His pride?

"I never said I did know you. I only know what you've shown me, and the recent turn of events shows me that you are a good mech on the inside." Optimus seemed to beam and radiate with good feelings, positive thoughts, flowers and puppy dogs. Starscream absolutely hated it.

"Just shut up! Shut up and get out! I've got no intirest in helping anyone!" Starscream turned his back to Optimus and crossed his arms, showing that he was done talking. Optimus sighed, re-evaluating his methods. Maybe asking for too broad a topic was the issue here. Maybe his asking for anything was miscommunicated to asking for everything. It was worth a shot because doubts about Starscream's usefullness were growing rather rapidly around the base.

"… I've sent five cadets to investigate an abandoned facility in Decepticon terrirory, close to the midway zone. The facility is located at sector 23-48 longitutde and latitude. Can you tell me anything about it?" Perhaps one slow, indirect step at a time they could get him to open up. Afterall, there was bound to be some other Decepticon that would replace Starscream's position. Optimus waited in patient and somewhat anxious silence.

After a few more minutes of no answer, he turned to leave, head hung down slightly as he sighed in defeat. He'd sent out word that he was looking for Scavenger , since the ex-Decepticon would be most qualified to help, but he hadn't heard a word from his old friend in a while. It wasn't like he was dead or anything. Probably not. Hopefully not.

"… Tell your cadets to come home." Starscream's voice stopped Optimus just as he opened the door. The seeker still hadn't turned around, but he'd taken a step in the right direction.

"Will you tell me why?" Optimus closed the door and turned around to show intirest, hoping to get more information. Starscream just shifted his feet slightly and looked over his shoulder.

"… That facility is home to a highly trained Decepticon Spec. Ops. group, led by Thrust. If your cadets aren't already dead, they will be soon. So get out and leave me alone. Go save your precious little Autobots." Starscream growled, turning and walking away from the bars moodily.

"… Thank you." Optimus's words came out with a good ammount of relief and… perhaps a spark of hope? It didn't really matter, because Starscream could hear the Autobot's footsteps, the door opening and closing, and fading footsteps that quickened in the end. Finally. He could be miserable all by himself, just like it should be.

There was really no one qualified to 'rescue' him other than Thrust and Skywarp. No one left that he knew so well as Thrust and Skywarp anyway. And as it so happened to be, Skywarp hated his guts, and he didn't trust Thrust any farther than he could throw him. So if he was lucky, one of those two would come to finish him off before the Autobot's nostalgia got to him. The outlook was pretty grim.

--(Decepticon Border, Abandoned Warehouse Unit, 1605 hours, 4th Sun of the 9th Moon Cycle)

"Get down!" Hotshot yelped as his commanding officer shoved him to the ground behind some cover, avoiding lazer shots that zoomed by overhead where they had been. Close one.

They had gotten to a seemingly abandoned warehouse and looked around for about half an hour before some old tank suddenly exploded. Then it really hit the fan when a bunch of Decepticons showed up and forced them out with a good ammount of fire power. Too much firepower for just a simple little watch post. Now a good portion of the facility was on fire, and it seemed like Decepticons were popping up out of nowhere.

"Geeze, these guys have got some pretty serious fire power. I wonder what this place really is." Hotshot peeked over the cover, watching as two Decepticons ran forward to hide behind rubble. He could see Wheeljack up ahead of him with two other cadets,cautiously peeking around a corner to see where their enemies were.

"I think we're a little out of our league here. We gotta fall back, I already asked HQ for more experienced reinforcements." The CO looked around quickly, a bit nervously as he scanned the area. This place did not feel safe at all.

"Yeah. Hey Wheeljack! Fall back while we cover you!" Hotshot waved at the three Autobots ahead of them, who looked more than ready to get out of this firefight. Unfortunately, their looking back was their downfall.

"Behind you!" The commanding officer stood and pointed as a Decepticon seemed to materialize behind them, directing guns down as he fired on the three Autobots.

"Wheeljack!" Hotshot stood to run forward, only to get yanked back by the Autobot next to him to avoid shots fired from other Decepticons.

"Get down you idiot! We've gotta get out of here!" They could hear the screams of their Autobot allies from over their cover. With each sound of gunfire, it felt like something pierced Hotshot's spark.

"No! No, we gotta go save them!" He stood to try and clamber over their cover, optics laying on the fallen bodies of his comrads.

"Overthere! Two more of them!" They could hear the Decepticons cry out, a sudden collapse of a flaming structure forcing Hotshot to fall back to the ground, staring up at the sky. And seeing another Decepticon materialize above them. Slaggit all.

"Say your prayers, Autobot!" The Decepticon cackled, pointing both lazer cannons down at the two cadets and charging to fire. At the last second, a lazer blast knocked him away to the side, diverting the canon fire right behind them and missing both Autobots.

"Help has Arrived!" Proclaimed a rather cocky voice, Jetfire landing on the roof above them and firing at the Decepticon again.

"You two get back! More are on the way." A black and white Autobot that Hotshot recognized as a higher ranking commander ran up to them from behind, pistol out as he looked up again, "Jetfire! What do you see up there?"

The second in command stomped on the Decepticon's chest, firing directly at his processor as he looked out over the flaming wreckage, "The rest of the cadet team and four Decepti-bums! The team is down!" Jetfire fired off a few shots as he stepped forward, "And it's pretty hot up here!"

"How is Wheeljack?!" Hotshot yelled, struggling to get up since he could already feel his circuits overloading from the heat. The commander pulled him back with the help of his CO.

"We will handle it from here. If he's alive, we'll bring him back. If he's dead, we'll still bring him back. Now go!" The commander pushed at his chest as his commanding officer pulled him back, two more higher ranking Autobots running past them to join the fire fight.

"'Bout damn time we got ahold of a good facility!" One of them yelled.

"Just don't get in over your head! Optimus said these guys are highly trained." The other yelled back.

--(Decepticon Base, Throne Room, 1808, 4th Sun of the 9th Moon Cycle)

"WHAT?!" Megatron pounded a fist on the arm of his throne as Thrust delivered his report, three of his original eight mech squad present. Today was a bad day to be in the throne room.

"M-Megatron sir, I'm-I'm just as torn up about this as you are! I'd put a lot of time into training this squad of Decepticons, and it's all been destroyed now!" Thrust simpered, making sure to remain in his kneeling position. Showing submission in the face of an angry Megatron was the only way to come out alive for sure. The three behind him were at a safe distance, and kneeling as well. Two ground and one arial remained of the original five ground and three arial. Damn Jetfire…

"This is absolutely unacceptable! You toyed around too long instead of getting out of there like you should have! Now your team has been demolished and you have just FOUR Autobot casualties to show for it! Three CADETS make up that FOUR. Augh! This is rediculous!" Megatron pounded his fist against the arm of the throne again, his own grip threatening to break through the plating on his hand.

"S-sir! Please forgive me! They sent very powerful reinforcements! I promise I won't let you down again! I won't let my overconfidence get the best of me again!" Thrust lowered his head and lowered his other knee, submitting himself to Megatron's complete mercy. Hopefully, it would work. Megatron just growled in simmering rage.

"No, you won't fail me again. Because if you do, you'd better be dead! The loss of Decepticon lives as important as those you are training are unacceptable! YOU and SKYWARP are all I have left of the group that NightWing trained since Starscream is AWOL or DEAD. I was told that you were all the best of the best, but lately you've been FAILING TO MEET THOSE EXPECTATIONS!" Megatron stood and stomped his foot, pointing accusingly at Thrust who looked back up and put his hands up in submission.

"Y-yes sir." There had to be someone he could pin the blame on.

"Rrgh! It's a good thing NightWing died in the line of duty, otherwise he'd be facing this! THREE of the Decepticon cadets he trained decided to DEFECT of all things! Not real warriors like they had been sworn to be! Of you three left, Starscream seemed the only one capable by bringing me the heads of those three, and just recently he released an Autobot prisoner! I can't seem to trust any of you! Is there some reason I shouldn't TERMINATE you and Skywarp to prevent any further acts of BETRAYAL TO THE DECEPTICON ARMY?!" Megatron roared, the cannon on his back moving to his side to point at Thrust threateningly. Forget about Skywarp, the guy was clumsy but loyal, he needed to figure out a way to save his hide right now!

"It-it must be Starscream sir!" Thrust squeaked, bowing low to the floor and feeling his forehead brush the tile. When there was silence and no shot came, he looked up. Megatron was still poised infront of his throne, but his arm was resting on the length of the canon, still looking angry but in some form of thought.

"… Continue." The canon moved aside and to his back again, the Decepticon leader taking a seat to listen to this new object to focus his anger on.

"Th-thank you sir." Thrust breathed with relief, "I highly doubt that even Starscream would have been able to survive on his own after the _thrashing_ that you gave him sir." He made note to flatter Megatron in any way possible, "But if he isn't dead, chances are the Autobots have him." Thrust paused to check his progress with his leader. Megatron had turned his head to rest it on his knuckles, processor working behind somewhat bored optics.

"… Yes?" He asked, a bit impatient.

"Oh, uh. M-my point is that the Autobots that arrived were highly trained. Even the_ Second in Command_ came, and that's very unusual, don't you think? They were too prepared for us when they arrived, which must mean that, if they have Starscream, he must have told them about the facility! He has been gone for a long time now, over a two weeks, and this is the only explanation for why I've lost five of my finest men! Starscream is leaking information!" He concluded loudly and as convinclingly as possible, raising himself to one knee again and guesturing with wide, open palms to try and coax Megatron into believing him.

The Decepticon warlord looked… thoughtful.

"… Hmm… Perhaps you are right. And even if he didn't, Starscream's prolonged imprisonment is a security hazard." He mumbled somewhat, thinking over his options.

"… Sir?"

"Thrust, I want you to find out if Starscream is in the possession of the Autobots." Megatron ordered, pointing at the tactician. He stood and saluted stiffly.

"Sir! And… if he is?"

"Then organize some way to get him _out_."

"… What if he refuses?" Just to further instill doubt in his faith in Starscream.

"… Then destroy him. You are dismissed."

NightWing = Misc. Decepticon mentor that planted the seeds of moral such and such in Starscream.


	3. Optimus has Some Difficulty Talking

Good or bad, I think Starscream is forever neurotic and tempermental

Good or bad, I think Starscream is forever neurotic and tempermental. I'd like to think he really is a good guy though. Or at least an interesting in-between character that has some of the 'best' qualities of both Autobot and Decepticon sides.

--

Of Duties and Creeds

**Chapter 3**

**--**

The lights were harsh, and he felt incredibly exposed. He liked sneaking around in the shadows, or in confusing crowds, like he had been taught. But standing alone in a plain white corridor was… unnerving. The dimly lit Decepticon corridors were revealing enough, but the pure white of an Autobot base corridor just made him feel more insecure.

He had already been seen, he'd actually had a very brief encounter with a large white shuttle mech, but he'd lost him. Some doubling back and a 'distraction' had allowed him to get to this side of the base, where Optimus Prime's quarters were. Right now, he needed to act quickly.

-- (Autobot Base, Brig, 0900, 5th Sun of the 9th Moon Cycle)

"… I wanted to thank you again."

Starscream lifted his helm from against the wall behind him, optics flickering on as he directed his scanners to the bars of the cell. Optimus Prime stood there, regal, benevolent, and practically radiating fatherly comfort. That completely ruined his musing and analyzing of past events. There had to be some reason that he'd failed. That failure to kill Optimus Prime was the first bump he'd hit while falling down this slippery slope. He'd hit rock bottom of that hill, he was sitting at it right now, and the ruins of everything he'd built in life was around him. Metaphorically anyway. His cell was empty.

"… What do you want now?" The seeker growled, narrowing his optics in what he hoped was a threatening and edgy way. The Autobot Prime looked unfazed. And the damn face-plate didn't help.

"I wished to thank you, as I said."

"Again. Yeah, I know. But you already thanked me earlier, so that can't be why you're here now. So spill it." Starscream snapped, practically hissing at the larger 'bot. His frame was tense and agitated as he leaned forward. He had been in this cell for 15 fragging days, weapon systems deactivated and one of his wings confiscated. It was marginally better than the repair bay though. Being strapped down to a table with enemies all around you, _poking_ at you, had not been fun. Seeing the encouraging shine in Optimus's optics made him feel a little better though. Particularly when they dimmed.

"… Starscream, I assure you I have no alterior motives in thanking you. The first time, I had thanked you for the information. Now, I am thanking you because two cadets were saved. A second later, and the entire team would have been lost." Optimus Prime's optics didn't shine, but they glowed now with something else. That something just sucked away Starscream's pride like the deep vacume of space collapses the lungs of an organic. What the frag WAS this feeling?! He jerked and turned his head away when he realized his optics had lost their leer, suddenly hating himself. He'd just broken optic contact first, which meant he'd submitted and his captor had won this little battle. That was just scratching the surface of the volcano of anger growing in him with frightening velocity. Subjects and events connected themselves faster than information along a fiber optic high-way. Starscream glanced back at Optimus.

The Autobot leader was leaning slightly forward against the bars of the cell, one hand absently gripping one of the bars to supply resistance. He was watching Starscream. Closely. The glow in his optics had brightened into something else, but softened again when he saw Starscream looking at him.

He snapped.

"STOP LOOKING AT ME!!" The seeker shrieked, going from sitting against the side wall in the cell to leaping at the cell bars like a caged animal, bars ringing as he struck them hard enough to take some plating off of his knuckles. Optimus could swear he'd never seen anything move as fast as Starscream just had. He had just managed to jerk back from the bars on pure reflexes earned from eons of battle, automatically standing in a battle-ready stance before he remembered himself and relaxed. The seeker was seething behind the bars, teeth bared as he growled and bristled, armor rattling slightly. Optimus observed thin trickles of energon from Starscream's knuckles as he strained at the bars, "Don't look at me."

"… Starscream," Optimus carefully maintained a quiet, soothing tone, "Although you may feel otherwise, I am only trying to help you. Why are you making this so difficult?" He extended his hand to the seeker, palm up in offering. The bars rang out sharply as Starscream struck them again, gnashing his teeth, a look of fury burning in his optics as he hissed.

"I do not _need_ your help, nor do I want it, _Autobot_. IF you want to help, you can start by letting me OUT OF THIS PRIMUS FORSAKEN CELL!" He shrieked, striking the bars before tearing away from them and walking rigidly to the center of the cell, back to Optimus, frame trembling.

"… Starscream, you know I can't-"

"THEN GET OUT!! LEAVE ME ALONE!!"

-- (Autobot Base, Mess Hall, 1100, 5th Sun of the 9th Moon Cycle)

"Heeey big-man. What's up?" Jetfire dropped himself on the bench next to Optimus, cube of energon dangling coolly from his fingers. It was a rare occasion for anyone that may walk into the room; both Autobots were without their facemasks.

Optimus was seated at a table, leaning forward on his elbows with a cube in hand, staring into the liquid's soft fluorescent glow. He looked over at Jetfire after a moment, who cringed a bit in apology when he saw his leader's tired face. The shuttle clammed up for the moment and leaned back against the table, sipping his energon.

A slightly akward but thoughtful silence reigned between the two of them, and Jetfire looked over as the doorway opened to reveal a tired looking Blurr with slightly scorched and scuffed armor.

"… I thought you were injured from yesterday?" Optimus sipped at his own cube. Jetfire looked back at him and grinned, moving his arms back a bit stiffly to rest his own elbows on the table.

"Naww, those 'Cons can't touch me. I cleaned 'em all out before they knew what hit 'em." The Second in Command guestured outward with the energon cube as he boasted, taking a victorious drink before glancing a little at Optimus to see if his commander had bought it. He hadn't, but he did look amused as he turned a little to the side to see Jetfire more clearly. Prime's blue face held tired worry lines, but his optics had brightened and he had a questioning tight lipped smile as he lifted his energon cube again. Jetfire gave a dramatic shrug of the shoulders and sighed, before lifting his other arm and pointing at it.

"Shot in the arm and shoulder. Don't tell Red Alert or he'll kill me for leaving the med bay early." Jetfire leaned back on the wounded arm carefully, letting out a slightly pained sigh. He could hear Optimus chuckle slightly, and he grinned at a job well-done.

"All right, but I probably won't have to tell him you know." Optimus turned his optics to follow the tired Blurr out of the mess hall, two cubes in hand.

"… So, I'm gonna guess that Decepticon in the brig is what's bringin' you down?"

"Him… among other things." Optimus sighed and sank down a bit in his seat.

"… Well, I don't know this guy or anything. What are you keeping him around for? Everyone wants to kill him." It was obvious his leader needed to at least share his worries aloud, if not get help. Optimus was silent for a moment, before inhailing slowly and sitting up straight to stretch his back hydraulics.

"He can throw… the biggest temper tantrum I've ever seen. Obviously he has been damaged, grown up with Decepticon values, is self-destructive out of spite, and he is very immature. He desperately needs guidance but will fight it tooth and nail. I've dealt with sparklings that were more reasonable. You were more reasonable."

"Hey hey, that's just a part of my charm." Jetfire shook his head a little, laughing, "But that bad, eh?"

"At least you listened to me. Somewhat. You also haven't tried to attack me through cell bars." Optimus paused to take a slow, thoughtful drink while Jetfire whistled in admiration, chuckling and shaking his head, "He's very angry, and I'm not sure what sets him off. But even though he'd deny it, he has very real good in him. He knows that what he's done is wrong, and he feels guilt, though he doesn't understand it entirely. The position he is in is no doubt an internal struggle. It is difficult because Starscream isn't much older than our youngest cadet, but… I believe he is trying to grow up. As we speak, he is evaluating and brooding over all of his choices in life. He has just realized how naïve he is, and he wants to change that. I can only hope that he chooses wisely, because his future is up to him. I'm afraid this war has already destroyed him, but I don't want to kill him for it." The confession ended with a tired sigh, Optimus bowing his head and sinking down a little, "I desperately need help with him, because my attentions are required elsewhere. But the mech I'm hoping for doesn't seem to be reachable."

"… Man, you care too much. But I think I've got something to help you out. Maybe. Or it might just make you worry more…"

"Jetfire…?"

"Okay okay. He's probably freakin' out about being captured and worrying about what's going to happen to him."

"But, I wouldn't do anything-"

"I know that, you know that, but he's a Decepticon. As Hotshot can probably tell you, they're not exactly nice to their prisoners. Anyway, my point is that he's got only one wing and he's stuck in a box. To a flyer, that's a worst nightmare kinda thing. Chances are he'll become a lot easier to talk to after he flies around a bit. On the other hand, he's very likely to try and escape while flying around."

"… That is if he has a place to go. I don't like the idea, but that cell is the safest possible place he can be." Optimus slumped again, processor running over other various problems. Like finding a 'bot that could replace Ultra Magnus…

Well, there was someone already in place, but the poor 'bot was scrambling to keep up with all of the responsibilities. Normally he would have asked Arcee to look into it, but she was quite busy on the battlefront in space. Jazz was always running around between training Autobot cadets and doing actual covert operations. Jetfire failed at paperwork, so he was out of the question, and Prowl was heading a different headquarters on the planet. What about Blurr? Sure he was a bit of a perfectionist and lone 'bot, but he could handle delegating and thinking on his feet pretty well…

He'd talk to Blurr about it. He also needed to talk to Ratchet and Red Alert about their short-staffed medical bots. Wait! Red Alert! He would be perfect for taking over where Ultra Magnus had left off!

"Maybe I could talk to him. I mean, we kinda need to know if there are more bases like that one I just crashed." Jetfire suddenly broke into Optimus's thoughts, making the mech blink and look around at his second in command in confusion.

"… What?"

"You know; me, talk to that Decepticon. It kinda sounds like he needs a therapist anyway. And besides, if you don't treat wounds soon, they usually develop into borderline psycosis." Jetfire rattled off as if it were well known. Optimus just stared at him.

"…"

"… Okay, that came out wrong. I was talking about mental… damage… stuff." Jetfire waved vaguely before tapping at his helm for emphasis.

"Jetfire… Starscream might be a little past reasonable help. And… you're not a therapist."

"Aww c'mon! All therapists need to do is write stuff on a data pad and nod while their patient talks about stuff. How hard can that be?"

"… I believe Starscream will spit fire sooner than he will accept help willingly. Perhaps you can assist Scavenger, if he asks you for it." Optimus concluded, finishing the rest of his energon cube and standing to put the empty cube away. Jetfire just sighed and slumped a bit, swirling the energon around in its cube. Suddenly, the doors opened.

"Jetfire! You are supposed to be resting. Your wounds are no where near healed yet, and I did not discharge you." Red Alert walked in and immediately zoned in on the second in command, who gagged on his energon and looked back quickly.

"Uhh… I-I feel fine! Really!" Jetfire put up his hands in defense, shrinking back on the bench as Red Alert advanced on him with steely resolve.

"Ah, Red Alert, I needed to speak with you." Optimus put away the empty cube, deciding to save his second in command from the wrath of their medic. Jetfire turned a look of relief and gratitude to him in exchange.

"Sir…?"

"I need someone to take over Ultra Magnus's post. The temporary fill-in is having difficulty."

"… The medical team here is already short staffed as it is, Sir. My absence will be-"

"I will put that issue at the top of my list if you accept. I promise."

Red Alert paused in thought, before tilting his head slightly, "… I will think on it."

"Thank you."

"Jetfire! You had better be sneaking back to the medical bay."

The shuttle froze in mid-creep, turning his helm to look a bit sheepishly at the medical officer, "Ehh-heh-heh-heh, of course."

--

Go read Sherlock Holmes. It's good.


	4. Messages are Sent and Therapy is Tried

Finished watching the entire first season of Transformers Animated. Yey. :D

And for the record: any TF names you don't recognize are most likely because they're my OCs filling in a spot that requires some bot to be there. Don't worry, their appearances are short and rather non-essential.

I'm also giving up on those whole… dates/times/places thing. Did anyone even read those? How helpful were they?

--

Chapter 4

--

"Man, this is some bogus business," Jazz tilted his helm a bit and retracted his visor as he stared at field reports; hidden Decepticon dugouts, a Decepticon spy, and his obstacle course getting blown to bits. Among other things, "… Slaggit…" he pushed the reports off his desk and tossed his feet up on it instead, crossing his ankles and leaning back to think.

It was dark outside, and he could see that through his windows. He had a few individuals out running 'errands', and he expected any of them back at any moment. He'd also asked them to try and sneak in and surprise him, since boring paperwork was worse than getting slowly pulled into industrial machinery to be crushed. But speaking of his reports…

Jazz dropped his legs off the desk and heaved himself out of the chair, walking around the desk to pick up some of the reports he'd spilled. His sensors picked up a sudden decrease in temperature by 1.5 degrees. Cool winds.

He dropped his visor back over his optics and turned around, flinging a report directly behind him and turning to see who had opened the window. Said 'bot was one of his Trainees; Kenmore. He was also only about 8 feet tall, so the datapad missed him and flew right out the open window. Both of them watched as it dissapiered from view.

"… Whoops," Jazz rubbed the back of his helm, "Ah well." And shrugged.

Kenmore just blinked before his shoulders sagged a little in exasperation, walking to the window and closing it so no other reports would 'disappear', "Commander Jazz, I found the mech you were looking for."

The commander perked and leaned back on his desk casually, looking pleasantly surprised, "Oh yeah? You deliver him Optimus's message?"

At this, he shifted a bit uncomfortably, "… Well, he kind of found me. He said he didn't appreciate being hunted and stalked. But I think he's going to see Optimus now."

"Oh yeah? Awesome then. No style points, but mission accomplished." He clapped his hands a few times before trying to shuffle through his reports, "So go and practice your whole… stalking technique thing. And your breaking and entering technique. Oh, and I think that was your next mission I just threw out the window, so go get that too." Jazz waved at the smaller mech, indicating the door.

Kenmore sighed, "Yes sir."

"Good man. Buh-bye." Jazz dumped the reports back on his desk before flopping into his chair and accessing the communications network. It took a bit of time, but the connection went through.

"Iacon base." An Autobot with blue optics and a black helm answered, "Oh, hey commander Jazz. What's up?"

"Just the stars, baby. Tell Optimus that Scavenger is coming to town." Jazz gave a 'job well done' grin.

"Okay. Iacon out."

The communications link closed.

--

Autobot brigs. Now that he compared the two, the Autobot brig had an overall less terrifying feel to it than the Decepticon one. It was also cleaner, and a bit bigger, not to mention it had better lighting. The great downside was the frequent watch shifts. Currently, some blue mech with an orange visor and disapproving stare was watching him. And just like everyone else, he was being ignored.

Starscream was laying on his side with his back to the Autobot, helm resting on his hand while the elbow propped it up from the floor. Such a position was uncommon for the seeker, but since one of his wings was STILL missing, he figured he should make the most of his new predicament. Of course, he could only lie on his left side. But it was a new and somewhat interesting thing; to be able to lie on his side.

Great fragging Primus, he was going insane.

"So tell me, do you volunteer for a position like yours, or do you just get promoted to it?" Blurr had taken note to stand a reasonable distance from the cell. About five long strides away.

"Don't you have anything better to do than ask me stupid questions, _Autobot_?" Starscream snapped, body tensing a little in agitation.

"No, I don't. I was assigned to brig duty for the next few megacycles, so deal with it."

Oh what slagging fantastic news.

"Do you buy all that Decepticon propaganda, or do you sell it?"

"The frag is it to you?"

"Do you enjoy killing, or is it all business to you?"

"…"

"Why did you decide to free Hotshot?"

"…"

"Does Megatron beat the slag out of all his minions, or are you just special?"

Twitch.

"How old were you when you joined the Decepticons? Did you really think you could take down Optimus Prime? Do you often experience violent thoughts and mood swings?" Blurr had decided that interrogating the prisoner was a good idea, and a way to pass the time. Stress and loads of accusing questions usually helped an interrogation along.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP?! Primus! What are you, a shrink?!" Starscream rolled into a crouched position, staring vehemently at the Autobot and wishing death upon him, "None of your slagging business is what it is!"

"But I would like to know. As you are a high-security prisoner, you most likely hold much valuable information." Blurr glanced behind him before taking a seat in a strategically placed chair.

"Then why are you asking me all these stupid questions?! Nothing important, like Decepticon spies in your ranks, or, what the latest evil scheme is, or the locations of Decepticon bases? Were those the best you could come up with?!" His shoulder armor bristled in annoyance and anger as he ranted, planting his feet and pointing at the Autobot. Who waited patiently behind his facemask. Were those things becoming an Autobot fashion statement or something?

Blurr's optics narrowed slightly from a tight-lipped smile, "… Small steps first."

Starscream sighed and rolled his optics. This would be a long and painful few megacycles…

"How would you describe your social relations with other Decepticons?"

Starscream walked to the back of the cell and bonked his helm on the wall.

--

"So who is this Scavenger guy you're waiting for?" Jetfire was lounging in Prime's office, one of his favorite things to do when there was nothing else to do. When he didn't feel like target practice, physical combat, or walking to the end of the no-fly zone.

Sure it was kind of boring, but something about being comfortable in a place most bots weren't made it awesome. Boosted his ego and all that.

"He is a Decepticon." Optimus replied, lifting a few datapads and examining them before organizing them in stacks. A bit of an awkward silence followed.

"… O-kay then."

"It's not what you think. I believe he's gone neutral, actually. But he is the most reliable individual I know of for this situation."

"Woo-hoo. Decepticon heart-to-heart. I thought therapy sessions just consisted of blasters and fists with those guys." Jetfire chipped in sarcastically, staring up at the white ceiling and pretending to shoot at it with empty hands.

Optimus let out a slightly tired sigh, "Please do not make the mistake of thinking the Decepticons aren't made up of mechs like us. They may be different, but we all lived together in harmony once."

"A long, long time ago…" Jetfire sang softly. Optimus suppressed a groan.

"They at least deserve to be treated like sentient beings." He attempted in a last ditch effort.

"Yes sir." Jetfire chimed. Optimus just shot his second in command a short look before going back to his reports.

"Perhaps you would like to be helpful and assist me with these reports?"

"Oo- gotta go. Stuff to… do. See ya later Optimus!" Jetfire shot up at the mention of deskwork, waving and sliding rather smoothly to the door and leaving. Some kind of a record in escape time.

Optimus just smiled behind his facemask and looked back to the more urgent reports and requests. A course in training medics needed to be organized.

--

"Thrust, I want you to report to me when you have something to _report_, not when you have _nothing_ to report." Megatron leaned back in his throne, considerably calmer than he had been last time. One clawed hand was tapping the arm rest while the other boredly held up his head.

"Y-yes Lord Megatron, but my unit is spread thin already as they look into nearby Autobot bases for Starscream. I come requesting more men to look into the matter." Thrust tapped his fingers together in front of him a bit nervously. Megatron just pulled an annoyed look.

"You should be able to complete a simple information gathering mission with the mechs you have at your disposal. Don't come sniveling to me for more just because it's too hard for you." He sneered.

"But you wished to find out where he was quickly, yes? I will need more resources."

Megatron exhailed slowly, shutting off his optics and thinking for a moment before flicking them back on, "No. He doesn't know anything vital, and won't just start spilling secrets to the Autobots. I have other plans that I need to focus on."

Thrust grunted slightly in his disapproval, looking a bit sullenly up at Megatron. This was an opportunity to get rid of Starscream once and for all. He didn't want him back in the ranks, even though his presence wasn't common amongst the base. Unfortunately, Megatron noticed the non-approval of his decision.

"If you're having so much trouble, go out and look for him yourself. Take Skywarp with you if he wants," He hissed, gesturing outward, "Now get out."

The strategist bowed slightly, "Yes my Lord." Before trudging out of the room.

--

Pretty short chapter. Not terribly exciting either. But I like to cluster chapter contents within certain time periods. The plot will move along, I promise.

Would someone want to help me with this story? From working out the details to just role playing the story out for an outline.


	5. Scavanger Arrives and Skywarp Thinks

The 'place' alerts have returned! Rejoice!

Chapter 5

---(Iacon, Prime's office)---

Almost done. Most of the reports were now in the 'read' pile. Of course, the door had to slide open.

No more distractions. I'm almost done, before the next wave of datapads come in too. I need to lock that door.

"There is an intercom for a reason, you know." Optimus mumbled, glancing up at the bot who would enter. He did a double take.

"The mighty Optimus Prime. Reduced to desk work." Scavenger set clawed hands on his hips, grinning.

"Scavenger! How'd…? They should have alerted me…" Optimus stood and walked around the desk, smiling behind the facemask, "It's good to see you again." He extended a hand.

"I asked your security team to keep it quiet so I could surprise you. They're pretty sharp; had me at the gate with a picture and everything." The old mech grinned wider, walking around Optimus to take a seat in the chair in front of the desk. Optimus wouldn't look for him unless he wanted something somewhat taxing. Which meant it may take a while to explain. Scavenger got comfortable, watching as Optimus walked to the chair next to him, instead of the one behind the desk.

"I have a problem… a mech, that you may be able to help me with. No fighting required. Physical fighting anyway… hopefully. He's in the brig, and though he wouldn't admit it, he is a refugee. Decepticon." Optimus rubbed his optics with one hand and leaned back in the chair with an exhail.

"And I thought I was old. You look exhausted. Go recharge and deal with all your boring delegations later. I'll go look at this Decepticon of yours." He didn't really want to deal with small details. Besides, he had pretty easy access to energon and recharge berths here, and he intended to make good use of it. Soon.

"His name is Starscream. Seeker, with a red and white color scheme. Try to see him some time soon?" Optimus let his back relax with a very grateful sigh. He'd forgotten to stretch…

"Starscream, hm? Sounds a bit familiar. What do you want from him?" Scavenger idly allowed his optics to scan the room, taking note of the objects in it and observing Optimus's recent daily life. Still seeing Elita 1, and he'd been to some rather recent funerals. Ultra Magnus's funeral.

"Just… he presents a opportunity. If we can convince him to be sympathetic to our side, we can benefit greatly. He has already given us information that saved the lives of two Autobots." Optimus drifted off a bit with a slightly unsure tone in his voice. The Autobot Prime was already aware that Scavenger knew his other reasons for keeping the Decepticon.

"… Ah-huh. Still soft as ever I see. You do know that this is a full-on Decepticon, and not a lost little energon kitten, right?" Scavenger knew some pretty heavy bad-afts when he was still in the ranks. Of course, the Autobots weren't any pushovers either.

"Yes, he already escaped once. And he almost got killed by other Decepticons." That was the reason he had organized a rigid guard schedule this time.

"Priorities, Optimus, your priorities. It's not a bad thing to want to help every mech you come across, but it turns into a bad thing when it takes away from other things you SHOULD be doing. Very important things." Not to mention taking away soldiers to watch over an unfriendly prisoner.

Optimus grimaced a little at the truth, reaching over and picking up a datapad he had yet to look over, "There aren't enough cycles in the day…"

"Management. You're stretching yourself too thin, and you can't do everything. Start assigning some of this stuff to someone you trust if you want to spend more time worrying over the _probably_ rabid mechanoid you have down in the brig." He watched as Optimus put the datapad back on the desk and leaned back. His exhausts gave a cleansing exhail.

"I thought I was asking you here for Starscream, not me." Though he did appreciate the proverbial kick in the aft. Kind of. It was hard for him to remember he was only one bot and couldn't do everything all the time. More than once he found himself wishing there were more than one of him. How was Scavenger always so good at these things?

The mech just shrugged and smiled a little, "My opinion isn't the word of Primus you know. It's just the same as always; you can take it or leave it." Scavenger watched Optimus carefully as his words were thought over. Maybe it was because of his strategic work, but he'd mastered the art of saying nothing and a lot of things at once.

As usual, Scavenger was right. Always using his processor instead of his spark to find the solution; even if it was to assist the spark, "… Thank you for coming," Which meant Optimus would think about what Scavenger said, "Sideswipe can show you to your temporary quarters." _please see the temper-mental seeker soon._

Scavenger just rapped his knuckles on the armrest of the chair he was in, "Not a problem Optimus." The ex-Decepticon pushed himself up and held out his hand. Optimus shook it and nodded before both of them departed. One back to deskwork, the other to energon and a recharge berth.

---(Decepticon Base, Break Room)---

"Good, let him rot." Skywarp snapped, lounging in a chair with his feet up on the table. He was absently drinking a cube of energon, staring ahead while he listened to Thrust. The tactician had been talking with him for the last five minutes.

"But he could be leaking valuable information. That suspicion alone is enough to perhaps warrant a… decommissioning." Thrust tapped his fingers together, hoping to get Skywarp's attention. It had, since the seeker had paused his balancing on the back two legs of the chair. He looked thoughtful.

Starscream had killed Thundercracker and tossed his severed helm into the middle of the throne room. And Megatron had been _pleased_. Skywarp had been furious at both Starscream and Thundercracker. Thundercracker because he had tried to defect and leave the Decepticon army. Starscream because he hunted their wingmate down and killed him. Weren't they supposed to give their friends the benefit of the doubt? That's what NightWing taught them… to depend and trust their partners… But the Decepticon army demanded loyalty.

"You want to kill him, don't you?" It wasn't really a question.

"It's only what's good for the army." The conehead's optics narrowed slightly in a smile. Practically everyone knew about the fight between the two seekers. Skywarp brooded on his own without wingmates, and Starscream avoided the base like it was made of corrosive material (never mind trying to avoid just Skywarp). Both of them accepted any missions that took them far away from the base. Neither of them stayed in the same room.

Skywarp kept his optics dead ahead, energon cube lowered as he thought over the offer. Because Thundercracker had already died, it only left one of his wingmates left to hate. But he was just… really angry with Starscream. And frustrated… but he didn't want him dead. He also knew Thrust would continue with his plan with or without his help,

"Sure. I seem to have nothing but time anyway. What do you need?" Skywarp shifted to sit the chair back down on all four legs, looking over at Thrust and drinking more energon. The conehead looked pleased that everything was going according to plan.

"I'm fairly sure Starscream will be with Autobots if he is still alive," Megatron had not kept the beating secret at all, "And we'll need to locate him first. Then plan a strike."

"You just need more intel? That's boring." Skywarp scoffed and downed the rest of his energon cube. Any strike planned by Thrust was pretty much guaranteed to be a success.

"I know it is. But your… _abilities_ will undoubtedly make such an endeavor easier. And faster." The strategist smiled sweetly, leaning forward slightly. Skywarp was thinking again.

"Bah. I'll do more than tell you where he is. I'll tell you what room he's in and how big his cell is." Skywarp tossed the energon cube over his shoulder carelessly, looking up at Thrust with a smirk. The conehead looked quite satisfied.

"Contact me as soon as you find him. I'm counting on you you know."

"Yeah yeah. Your little newbies too shiny to understand stealth yet?" _Because you certainly never actually go out into the field to do work anymore. _Skywarp stood up and snapped his fingers before strolling toward the door to recharge. He'd start searching later, and check with all the spy-bots he knew.

"Unfortunately they are not yet ready for such a strict mission. I, however, will be attending to this mission myself. With your help of course, and after you get the information." His vocals slinky-d in and around his words. Slunk like greased wires that promised their usefulness but laughed each time they messed you up.

_Frag,_ "Then get off your aft and look. Don't leave me to do all your stupid grunt work." Skywarp snapped. If Starscream was going to die, he needed to just… talk with him first. He had to at least talk with him. Otherwise, he wouldn't get to ever talk with him again. Maybe he'd hit him first though…

"Of course. Of course. I will be doing more than just monitoring and supervising." Thrust pressed his digits together in a very 'I'm plotting' sort or way. Skywarp just scoffed and rolled his optics as he turned to leave again,

"Tsh, sure. Whatever."

--------------

GAH college.


End file.
